Fantasía sucia
by Seth Usher
Summary: Es un sueño, sin duda. Viene después de que Kano se burle de Kido durante casi toda la noche...


**Fantasía sucia**

* * *

Es un sueño, sin duda. Viene después de que Kano se burle de Kido durante casi toda la noche de películas, hasta que la madrugada llega y encuentra al resto de los miembros del Dan acostados en los sillones o el suelo, abrazados a sus parejas o cojines. Son los únicos despiertos para el final de _Sombras de Grey_.

—Pensé que Mary querría verla. Ella tiene los libros.

—¿Los cuales te ha prestado?

Una de las cajas de pizza golpeó la nariz de Kano, que sin embargo no dejó de reír.

—Oye, yo no creo que haya nada de malo en leerlos, ¿eh?

Kido se pone roja bajo la capucha, intentando mantener su semblante serio e indiferente.

Kano está más atento a la manera en la cual ella acelera y contiene su respiración ante las escenas. Tsubomi es más hermosa que Dakota y más inteligente que Anastasia. No tarda en decírselo. Es tal vez el ambiente de los créditos, la música, el tema de la película, que sea la primera vez en mucho tiempo que están casi solos.

Cuestión: Kido no aparta su mano cuando Kano la roza. Tampoco le pide con brusquedad que deje de tocarla cuando Kano sube a su muslo. Ni siquiera cuando la caricia se toma libertades indecibles bajo la frazada.

—Vamos a tu cuarto, —susurra él, de repente, cuando se mete a besar y mordisquear su cuello, sin que ella le ordene retirarse. Es aún más sorprendente que Kido dé una mirada abochornada a su alrededor, como cerciorándose de que nadie puede verla con los dedos de Kano acariciándole la entrepierna y el rubor subido. Es demasiado evidente que la vergüenza y la ansiedad no la dejan hablar pero tira de la camiseta de Kano y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se pongan los dos de pie y enfilen, silenciosamente, sobre los cuerpos dormidos a su alrededor, hacia el lugar mencionado, sin duda.

Llegan aún tomados de la mano y ella comienza a sacarse la ropa antes de que Kano pueda pedirle nada. Él sólo la observa: su cuerpo no es como el de las chicas que usualmente se desnudan en ciertos videos gratuitos. Se parece más al de Kano que al de ellas. Pero es Kido. Kido, Tsubomi, la alegría de la casa por tantos años, la coyuntura entre Kano y Kousuke, la chica dulce por debajo de los golpes y sus modismos masculinos. No puede ser dura aunque lo finja.

Y sus besos son intensos como lava. Podrían sólo besarse, ¿no? De repente el miedo aguijonea a Kano, cuando tiene las manos en su cintura y su piel se descubre áspera en las piernas y suave en los senos.

¿Y si no puede darle lo que ella quiere?

Recuerda a Grey, el bastardo rico de su fantasía. Se le ocurre un plan.

—Quédate aquí, —le dice precipitadamente y se separa de ella como si le arrancaran un brazo o una pierna: tan bien se estaba en esa cercanía. Pero debe sacrificarla por algo mejor.

Sale a los tropezones al pasillo. Su cuarto está frente al de ella. A oscuras todo, salvo por rayos lunares y las luces de la calle que se filtran por las ventanas, le cuesta encontrar su propia chaqueta en la silla del escritorio. Lo que antes lo hubiera metido en problemas ahora seguramente no sólo lo ayudará, sino que hará que quede como un novio atento.

Cruza a zancadas la habitación y el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él de un golpe.

(Vagamente nota en el piso de abajo sonidos de disparos y sollozos como ruegos. _Los chicos se habrán despertado y pusieron otra peli_ , piensa Kano sin más preámbulos y olvida siquiera haber percibido eso hasta más tarde, demasiado tarde…)

—¿Te metiste en problemas y no nos dijiste?

Kido observa las esposas con más ansiedad que reproche. Kano sólo sonríe por respuesta, besándole el cuello, acariciando su cintura lisa y desnuda. El _click_ metálico termina de cerrar el trato en torno al cabezal de la cama.

—No tienes permitido hablar, _esclava_.

Kano casi tiene que recurrir a todo su poder al pronunciar esto. Ya no siente tantos nervios pero la situación, sin duda erótica para Kido, a él se le antoja interesante pero graciosa.

Bajo la almohada de Kido encuentra un pañuelo de gasa púrpura que Momo le ha obsequiado por su cumpleaños: demasiado femenino para usar en el cuello pero ideal para completar la fantasía. Kido gime con cierta delicia cuando Kano coloca en su boca la tela que tiene intención de frenar sus gritos de placer.

No aguanta su deseo, ya visible, pero se detiene sobre Kido, acariciándola, probando su humedad tierna y apretada, imaginándola virgen, sabiéndola suya. Su corazón galopa a gran velocidad, vibra como un celular repleto de mensajes con anuncios de publicidad en la mañana: ella puede y _quiere_ dárselo todo. Sólo es cuestión de liberarse de la ropa y…

Una figura oscura que parece salida de una pesadilla recurrente que se olvida al despertar. Abre la puerta de una patada, lleva una sonrisa despectiva pintada en la boca de pistolero cruel.

Y lo que sostiene en su mano firme, resoluta, es un arma de fuego, justamente. Kano se paraliza encima de Kido, al igual que ella, los dos observando al extraño (que se parece levemente a alguien que conocen) con ojos desorbitados.

—Feliz Luna de Miel.

El extraño alza el arma antes de que Kano pueda dividirse entre su deseo de echarse sobre él para defender a Kido o siquiera tratar de cubrirla del impacto de la bala…

…dirigida a él, de todos modos.

Su sangre cubre la pared antes de que sus miembros se percaten, en el dolor, de que le han disparado: cae hacia atrás de la cama con la sangre saliendo a borbotones del hueco en su carne, visible por los jeans rotos y la camiseta que comienza a teñirse de rojo.

Los ojos de Kido se abren frenéticos, ella trata de tironear de sus ataduras sin éxito. Es evidente que soltaría alaridos frenéticos, de no estar estupefacta en su terror, como Kano. Y de tener la boca descubierta.

—Debo decir que te esforzaste mucho, Mentiroso.

El extraño –que comparte rasgos con Konoha, sin parecérsele por lo demás, en _nada_ \- se detiene frente a Kido.

 _Déjala_ , quiere gruñirle Kano. Pero no puede pronunciar palabra: se ahoga en el rojo que brota de su garganta.

—Tanto que no quiero que se desperdicie.

La mirada del Oscuro es levemente similar a la que Kano ofrecía a Kido mientras la tenía segura y tierna en sus brazos.

Parte del atractivo de Kido solía ser que pocos notaban lo hermosa que era, además de talentosa e imponente. Pero incluso un monstruo como ese…

Es un sueño, afortunadamente. Cuando Kano despierta, se da cuenta de que Kido duerme con la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Shintaro y que es el brazo delgado de Hibiya el que ha estado sujetando, luego de que Christian Grey se peleara con Anastasia.

Es un sueño, afortunadamente. O un recuerdo de otro mundo menos afortunado. Si no un avance del que vendrá.


End file.
